swbloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hekarii Prime
Located in the Hekar System of the Maridis Sector , Hekarii Prime was an industrial world wracked with pollution, crime, and corruption. As the planetary seat for House Metheyr within the Antrixian Landsting, Hekarii Prime was one of the more prominent planets in Antrixian politics. History With the advent of reliable interstellar travel within the Maridis Sector, terrestrial worlds within the area surrounding Antrixies were quickly discovered. Around the year 24,665 BBY, the planet of Hekarii Prime was found to be a resource rich world and was marked for colonization. Emmon Metheyr was the first to lay colonial claims on Hekarii Prime, quickly establishing mining and production rights for his family. The planet yielded a plethora of wealth for Metheyr, who soon established a family dynasty to match the Strykia family on Landris and the Draydess family on Aycaris. With the recognition of Hekarii Prime as an official colony of Antrixies, the planet quickly began being tamed by the forces Metheyr brought to bear on it. Within 500 years, the world was a teeming center of manufacturing and production, not just for Metheyr, but for Antrixies as well. When House Metheyr was officially formed and joined as a major House of the Antrixian Landsting, Hekarii Prime began to see a revolution of industrialization and population build-up. Hekarii Prime would go on to be continuously harvested for resources. The Metheyr's, while a firm supporter of the Antrixian people, fell into an obsession with greed. This greed would drive the House to have little concern for the environment on their world. Over-mined and eventually heavily polluted, Hekarii Prime would become a dying world. Technical Data Hekarii Prime had a day of length 31.27 standard hours and a local year lasting nearly 2 standard years. The planet was of average temperatures and maintained a low level of photosynthesis. This low level of photosynthesis was largely due to the heavy industrialization of the planet under the Metheyrs, which gave the planet’s atmosphere a distinct red look from orbit. However, the Metheyrs did maintain some of the planet's original forests, mainly of Pilingitam trees for logging and export. As one of the first colonies founded within the Commonwealth, Hekarii Prime was often used as an example of what not to do with a planet’s ecosystem. Moreover, almost all indigenous life on the planet was extinct due to poor management of planetary resources. The Hekara Strover and the Wild Marsh-tou were two of the only surviving species, although they were mainly found in captivity, where they had been bred for centuries. Baron Metheyr had expressed very little interest in trying to repair the damage to his planet’s ecosystem. Instead, he focused on maintaining the vast industrial juggernaut that contaminated the Metheyr world. As a society, the Metheyrs were more interested in material gain and luxury. Metheyr Antrixians tended to be greedy and selfish, as a norm, on Hekarii Prime. Some would compare them to the Hutts or Rygelans when it came to their attitude about wealth and property. The pollution on Hekarii Prime also made life harder on the common people. It wasn't rare for birth defects to be common within the population and serious breathing illnesses were rampant throughout the people. Only the truly rich or privileged were able to live out good lives on Hekarii Prime. During the Imperial Occupation of the COmmonwaelth, this only grew worse. Scientists predicted that Hekarii Prime could not last for more than another 500 years before becoming fully devastated and uninhabitable by the time of the Galactic Empire. That may have been why the Metheyr allied with House Corisso after the Clone Wars in an attempt to secure a foothold that would allow them access to moving to Antrixies during the Imperial occupation of the Commonwealth. Society and Culture Over all, the culture of Hekarii Prime held to most of the base cultural norms of the Antrixian Commonwealth. Jinsai influence made the populace believe in family and personal honor. But the greed of House Metheyr modeled a decadent society for the rest of Hekarii Prime. Inhabitants of Hekarii Prime, known as Hedites to the other members of the Commonwealth, had a high, almost snobbish attitude about themselves. The Hedite-Antrixians focused themselves on wealth and pleasure, along with a narrow, narcissistic self view that made them look down upon other members of the Commonwealth. Lower-class citizens were often demeaned by the nobles and wealthy, treated as slaves or servants. RPG D6 Stats Type: Terrestrial Temperature: Hot Atmosphere: Type II (Breath Mask Suggested) Hydrosphere: Moderate with extreme pollution Gravity: Standard Terrain: Urban, Mountain, Plains, Ocean Length of Day: 31 standard hours Length of Year: 803 local days Sapient Species: Antrixian(N), Various Species Starport: (4) Stellar class Population: 2.7 Billion Planet Function: Colony, Manufacturing Government: Ruler by Selection/Rite, Assembly Tech Level: Space Major Exports: Technology Major Imports: Raw Materials, Luxury Items, Foodstuffs System: Hekarii Star: Hekar Category:Planets